1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamoelectric devices and in particular to the manufacture of laminated core structures for use in such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,851 of W. J. Zimmerle et al, a manufacture of a dynamoelectric machine is illustrated wherein interlocked laminations are provided for forming a stator assembly. The laminations are provided with formed projections to define the desired interlocking means between the respective laminations.
Additional prior art U.S. patents which show the state of the art in connection with apparatus and processes for forming such stacked laminated structures include Phelps et al No. 1,817,462, Johnson No. 1,861,059, Zimmerle No. 3,210,824, Bausman et al No. 1,874,158 Heftler No. 2,283,629, Goran No. 2,368,295, Roters No. 2,483,204, Korski No. 2,763,916, Ebbert No. 2,933,204, Westphalen No. 2,971,106, Ploran No. 2,975,312, Hicks No. 2,996,791, Rediger No. 3,012,162, Hopp et al No. 3,060,992, Post No. 3,062,262, Boyer No. 3,070,058, Zimmerle No. 3,110,831, Zimmerle No. 3,203,077, and MacLaren No. 2,998,638. Additionally, Canadian Pat. No. 603,175 of Gordon W. Herzog, and German Pat. No. 917,626 teach interlocked laminated sheet structures for such structures.